Beacons AROW
by Black Priest 117
Summary: They are the descendant's of Remants greatest heroes. Now they are task with completing what their ancestors have started...saving the world. Join Team's AROW and RWBY as they save the world from Grimm, the White Fang, and a mysterious third party hell bent on world domination. Watch how hunters...become heroes.


**Beacons AROW: Emerald & Scarlet Trailer**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own work from the RWBY and Flash/Arrow universe. The only thing I own are my OC's, I OWN NOTHING ELSE. DON'T TAKE MY MONEY!

 _''In Memory Of Monty Oum... The First Huntsman''_

 _"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that.''_

\- Martin Luther King Jr.  
A man stand on a podium, a dark haired middle aged man, about 6 feet in height, wearing a black, button down suit with a black dress shirt and white tie. He is also wearing a black steel toed dress shoes, and with a closer look, covered in blood. The man speaks in a heavy English accent, ''Thank you all for coming during this amazing evening, I assure you I will not be long.'' The man's audiences consists of tired, battered Faunus slaves. They were once regular citizens living simple lives, until they were dragged from their homes by the Schnee Dust Company and put to work in the dust mines in their village. Back the man on the podium. Next to him was a child, about 11 to 12 years old wearing a tattered white shirt and a pair of black shorts. He was a dog faunus with black hair and white dog ears on the top of his head and looked like he was beaten like a dog himself.'' As you see here, this little mutt thought he can go behind my back and steal from our food storage during the night.'' the man in black said with an agitated tone. The boy then spoke, ''My family was starving, so I had to-'' the boy was then interrupted with a swift kick to the face by the man in black, ''Quiet, you savage dog. You knew better to steal from us, and now you will learn to properly respect our rules.'' As he said this, 3 guards showed up holding three more slaves by the arm. The three consisted of his father, mother, and little sister. ''To make your punishment a little interesting, I'll let you choose which one of them gets to die first.'' The man said with a smug grin on his face.'' No! Kill me, leave them out of this!'' The boy screams tearfully while looking at his little sister. ''Oh, so there sister goes first, eh?'' The man say's holding a pistol to the scared girls head.''NO!'' The boy screams again, even though it reaches to deaf ears .With a wicked smile the man was seconds away from pulling the trigger when- an arrow is then firmly lodged into the man right arm, dropping the pistol. ''AAAAHHHHH"! The man screams in pain. It is then silenced by a thundering voice.'' DAMIEN FROST!'' The voice said. The audiences then looks behind them to see where the voice is coming from. There they see a young man, approximately 16 years of age, wearing a green hood with a dark green leather jacket, a pair of dark green leather pants, a pair of black leather gloves, and black combat boots. On his back is a quiver full of arrows, all with green tips. On his left hand is a black recurve archery bow. The young man then takes an arrow from his quiver and then takes aim at Damien Frost's head. ''YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!'' And with that fires the arrow, but instead of hitting Damien, it hits a power transformer that kills most of the light in the field. Loud screaming and gun fire erupted as the young man proceeds to take out the guards one by one, leaving only Damien Frost .As he holds his hand in pain, Damien finds himself face to face with the man responsible. He tries to fight back with a hidden knife in his left hand, only to get his hand grabbed, kneed in the ribs, and get smacked in the face with the bow. As he laid on the ground in pain, the man in the green hood then freed the family. The family of dog Faunus then have a tearful embrace.'' Thank you mister'' The small girl say's to her savior as she runs to him and then hugs him. ''It was my pleasure'' The hero replies with a now soothing voice as he returns with a hug. But while his back was turned, Damien used his left hand to grab his discarded pistol and point it at the young hero. ''Nighty night.'' He says in a hushed tone as he pulls the trigger. But he was stopped yet again, instead of getting an injured hand, he see's that his pistol was taken from him by what he could make out was a flash of yellow lightning. He looks to see the culprit, a young boy by the age of 15, wearing a scarlet red sleeveless leather jacket with a streak of yellow lightening on the back. He was also wearing a pair of baggy yellow pants, and red tennis shoes. On his face was a leather mask with a pair of yellow goggles on the eyes. ''You're late.'' said the man in green with an annoyed tone.'' Dude, do you know how long it takes to run from Vacuo all the way over to Mistral?'' The man in red said while catching his breath.'' And they call you the Flash.'' The man in green says mockingly. As Damien tries to flee, he only ends up running into the man in red. ''Whoa there, Russell Crowe. Where do you think your going''? The man in red said with an amused look on his face..er..mask. Damien then turns around, only to be sucker punched by the man in green. ''You know, you could've just shot him and be done with it.'' The man in red said. ''Well I didn't, so lay off and evacuate the camp.'' Said the man in green.'' And they call you the Arrow''. Said the man in red smugly. ''Shut up''. Said the man in green. As the man in red guides the Faunus prisoners to safety, the man in green goes to a near by radio tower and proceeds to make a broadcast on the SDC's private channel. The man in green then spoke,'' This is a message to the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters in Atlas. For the past 2 months, you have been conducting illegal slave labor and filling your Dust mines with innocent Faunus citizens. Many lives have been taken conducting these acts and if think you can get away with it, guess again. You people and your power, you think have the right to decide who lives or dies just because you think are superior to them? You're all weak, spineless cowards who sacrifice innocent lives for your own personal gain. You believe that you are all men of power, when in reality you are lower than the people you send to their death. You are this city's disease, and I'm the cure. Heinrich Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, you have failed this city.'' And with that, the green vigilante end's the transmission and smash's the radio with his bow. ''Bro, was all that really necessary?'', said the man in red. ''Crimson, one way or another these people need to understand that the need of the many out way the need of the few.'', said the man in green. The man in red going by the name Crimson "No, I'm talking about you smashing that radio to a thousand pieces! You gotta lay off the theatrics, dude.'' As both of the heroes see the faunus refugees off, the man in green crosses Damien's name off a list of other names in a small notebook. "Alex, how long are we going to do this?'' Crimson said in a worried tone. "As long as corruption runs through our cities, we can never.'' Alex said as he puts away his book. "I just don't think we can do this for the rest of our lives. One day we'll wake up and regret even starting this crusade.'' Crimson said while putting his hand on Alex's shoulder. "This crusade is the only thing that can benefit the lives of human and faunus alike.'' Alex say's while taking off his hood and green domino mask, revealing his slightly tanned skin, his dark emerald eyes with a scar on the right one, and his mop of black hair with green highlights. On the top of his head showed a pair of wolf ears. "I'm sorry Crimson, but this city needs saving and nothing can change my mind about it.'' Alex said with a somber tone. "Perhaps I can help you with your small plight.'' Said a mysterious voice. With that, Alex draws his bow while Crimson readies his weapon, a pair of yellow sonic gauntlets that covered his forearms( picture the gauntlets that the Elseworld Flash wore). The figure than revealed itself to be a man in his early 50's, wearing a pair of black dress shoes,, black dress pants, a black vest with a green turtle neck, and a black dress jacket. He wears a pair of black sunglasses and has a mop of silver hair. "Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. To what do we owe the pleasure?'' Alex said as he lowered his bow. " I am here to offer you boys a deal you cannot refuse.'' Ozpin said as he sips his coffee. The two heroes then looked to each other with smirks on their face. "Okay, shoot!'' The two heroes said with high hopes.

 **(Authors Note: Hello people, my name is Black Priest 117. I'm a new fanfic writer who is currently working on this new crossover of RWBY and DC comics. I will be using material from the series _Arrow and The Flash._ I will be also using material from _the Dark Knight trilogy._ Other than that, I hope you guy's enjoyed this trailer and I wish to see some good and helpful comments from the comment section. The next trailer will revolve from either my Dark Knight OC or my Black Canary OC. I'll you guy's choose. I will also start a OC shipping poll when the actual story begin's. Choose which RWBY character you want to ship with my OC's. Hope you all have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all later.**

 **Peace!**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


End file.
